Goodbye
by daniphantomforlife
Summary: Now I just want to say that I am terrabule at summarys so I'm using this to say that I dont own katekyo Hitman Reborn or the song used in here.


Well they had finally done it her guardians and reborn had just told her how much they hate her and even if this had all happen'd before it still stung even if it was only a little from being so emotionally detached from it happening so much that they had lost count. You see Tsuna was stuck in some sort of time loop and no matter what she douse it all leads back to here everyone she care's about abandoning her.

And just as they were about to get up and walk out the door and never look back Reborn started talking and that had never happen'd before but to be honest they had never stuck around till the end of these dame thing's so yeah. "Well Dame-Tsuna are you going to get your ass out of that chair and leave or do we have to force you to?" Reborn said a sneer forming on his face when he look't at her.

"Yeah just get lost we don't need you anymore" Gokudera said while crossing his arms _What ever happen'd to my best friend the one I had saved from dying from there own bomb's_.

"I could have become a famish base-ball star by now if it hadn't of been for you" Yamamoto said turning there back to her _what happen'd to the boy who was so happy with me for saving there life from them trying to kill themselves?_

"Your not as extreme as I thought you put my little sister in danger so not extreme" Ryohei said _Ryohie when did I stop calling his Oniie-san I wonder?_

"Hm" Kyoya huffed in agreement. _What ever happen'd to the person who would have bitten to death anyone who spoke to me like that?_

"Your nothing but a big meanie that the lambo-san no longer want's in his presence" Lambo sain before taking out a grape candie and sucking on it. _Lambo , whatever happend to the boy who I consider a younger brother who would bother me for grape candies?_

"And I cant" Mukuro was cut of from the door to the room being flown open and tsuna ruining away from the meeting room like her very life depended on it not noticing or not caring that every one was looking at her with shock when she ran by them or that she had left mukuro mid spece as they ran to their safe place not knowing that everyone from the meeting room were ruining after suddenly feeling guilty.

Tsuna slowed to a stop in their clearing while the people who followed her hid behind some bushes to keep her from seeing her. Tsuna had wrote the song she was about to sing a few life time's ago and they hadn't song it sense it had only been writin to help her get reed of her sad feeling's. But of well here go's nothing.

You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

Tsuna was a Girl was the genarule that came to mind before the words sunk in what did she mean she saw this all before?

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me

They ment the most to her why?

'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Chrome's good eye widened when she realized that Tsuna had known that this day would come and because of that had keep't them at arms leanth and she told the other's her theory causing them to realize they had no clue what tsuna liked all that much.

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

Did Tsuna know that they would wind up leaving her but how?

I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul

What?

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

But every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No way that you'll see me cry  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

No  
No, no, no, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no (I'm way too good at goodbyes)  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
(I'm way too good at goodbyes)

'Cause every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

It was at that moment that Tsuna realized just what they wanted Above all else they wanted the sweet , sweet release of death and as it just so happen'd the clearing had a cliff nearby and they started walking to it not realizing that they were being followed and her stalkers only realized what Tsuna was about to do when it was to late because as they Yelled out her name and she turn'd around in mid air they saw the small tired smile on her face as she fell and they knew it in there hearts.

She was never coming back and that they had messed up big time.

So how was it I hope it was at least a little good I got the Idea while listing the nightcore girl vershin of to good at goodbeys so please review and just so you all know this is going to stay as a one shot I just want to know what you all thought about this.


End file.
